Bain de Bulles
by Huddy4Ever
Summary: House va voir Cuddy au sujet d'un patient... mais il finit par la voir dans son bain de bulles...
1. Chapter 1

**Bain à bulles**

Auteur : Kahlua13

Note de la traductrice: ceci la première fic de classe M que je traduis, soyez indulgents!

Merci à mon premier lecteur (il se reconnaitra! enfin j'espère... lol)

---

House avait décidé d'aller chez Cuddy pour lui demander son opinion sur un cas, pourquoi pas puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il aimait l'ennuyer quand quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, donc il était là, en train d'ouvrir sa porte, près à entrer. Il a bien frappé à la porte une fois mais elle ne lui a pas répondu, donc il a juste pris la clé.

Il entra, referma la porte doucement et la chercha du regard. Il entendit de la musique venant d'une autre pièce, intéressé par les notes d'une douce mélodie brésilienne, il traversa le hall en silence pour savoir d'où la musique provenait, déposant au passage le dossier sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'il passait par là.

House approcha de la salle de bain et vit que la porte était à demi ouverte et qu'il pouvait voir Cuddy en train de se relaxer dans un énorme bain de bulles. Distrait, il humecta ses lèvres et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, et que si elle s'apercevait qu'il la regardait prendre son bain, elle lui hurlerait dessus, dans le meilleur des cas.

Son esprit se figea quand il vit une de ses jambes se plier et qu'il put voir le dessus de son genou sortir des bulles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à la pensée d'elle, nue dans un bain de bulles, trempée, son esprit courrait à toute vitesse, puis il commença à se demander « devrais-je entrer », « je me demande si je pourrais la séduire… ».

House savait qu'elle était la femme la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu. Il savait que Cuddy avait plus de sex appeal dans son petit doigt que Cameron dans toute son anatomie, du moins pour lui.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de Cuddy, parfois House fantasmait que Cuddy cachait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui dans leur dispute et dans son attitude amère à son égard. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de la rendre folle, si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de les lui faire avouer.

House pensa à la manière dont les cheveux de Cuddy tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et bordaient sa poitrine, et comme elle était sexy quand elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieur quand elle était en train de penser au sexe.

Il se souvenait de toutes leurs disputes et comment la plus part du temps ils s'insultaient mutuellement pour s'amuser, pour sortir de l'ennui. Après tout, Cuddy l'avait bien dit, c'était un jeu entre eux…

Elle avait cette manière de rendre son aversion à son égard terriblement excitante pour lui. Et elle était là, allongée dans un bain de bulles, plus sexy que jamais.

House décida qu'il était temps de prendre sa chance et d'entrer dans la salle de bain, sinon, il regretterait de n'avoir rien tenté. Il entra doucement, avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit, les yeux de Cuddy étaient fermés et la musique était à son avantage.

Il s'abaissa derrière la tête du bain et souffla doucement sur son cou. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire légèrement sursauter et se retourner, le regard mi-choqué, mi- rempli de désir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, House » lui demanda-t-elle, et se rendant compte qu'elle était dans son bain ; elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau en vérifiant que les parties les plus importantes étaient couvertes de bulles de savon.

« Cuddy, j'étais venu vous demander votre avis sur le patient au lupus… et comme nous savons tous que ce n'est jamais le lupus… j'ai pensé que vous pourriez éclairer notre lanterne sur ce cas, mais ça peut attendre. » Il était toujours juste au niveau de son oreille, il s'aperçut que sa respiration s'était accélérée et qu'elle paraissait être dans une position inconfortable.

« Eh bien, puisque je suis dans le bain, peut-être pourriez-vous aller m'attendre dans le salon pendant que je passe quelques vêtements, ou bien, tout simplement rentrer chez vous House ! » lui dit-elle légèrement en colère et il décida que sa colère pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

« Cuddy je sais que vous avez envie de moi, mais sérieusement : ne rien porter dans un bain de bulles, c'est un peu évident, ne trouvez-vous pas que tous les coups sont permis pour obtenir ce que l'on veut ? »Il sourit intérieurement.

La bouche de Cuddy s'ouvrit de choc « House je ne vous ai pas invité ici, et au fait, comment êtes-vous entré ? » elle lui avait presque crié après.

« Oh vous savez cette clé que vous laissez dehors pour moi » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Vous savez très bien que cette clé ne vous est pas destinée ! »

« Cuddy, si vous ne vouliez pas que je rentre, vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser là, vous saviez que je l'utiliserais, et tout le monde sait que vous avez envie de moi… que vous avez terriblement envie de moi ! » Il la tenait, il le savait, elle le savait.

Cuddy avait envie de le gifler mais quand il eut fini son petit discours, elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle en resta bouche bée, et il prit cela pour une invitation à l'embrasser. Il attira sa tête vers lui avec fermeté, ne lui donnant pas la possibilité de se dégager mais Cuddy se recula un peu, même si elle avait envie de lui, elle ne le laisserait certainement pas savoir…

Elle n'avait pas eu d'homme depuis un certain temps, trop longtemps, en fait, et elle se dit que si elle arrivait à surmonter ce petit manque de jugement , tout irait bien, mais elle s'aperçut que le corps de House était bien mieux bâti que ce qu'elle pensait, ses abdominaux étaient bien dessinés et ses bras étaient si forts et sexy, elle essayait de résister mais elle était presque à l'agonie tant la tentation était forte…

Son t-shirt était assez fin pour qu'elle distingue les muscles de son corps, elle se passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres et son esprit commença à s'égarer… Elle voulait le repousser mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Donc, quand House commença à embrasser son cou, elle le laissa faire, puis il se leva et vint de l'autre côté de la baignoire pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné, Cuddy succomba au désir et attira House dans son bain à ses côtés avec ses vêtements…

House se mit à embrasser son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille, et en suça le lobe, elle essaya de ne pas montrer combien il l'excitait mais c'est alors que ses mains remontèrent sa jambe et elle hoqueta et quand il l'entendit, il sut qu'il pouvait l'avoir quand bon lui semblerait, c'était parfait pensa-t-il et il rit légèrement.

Elle se figea un instant « vous trouvez ça marrant House ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux… la façon dont ses pupilles étaient dilatée et sa respiration était rapide.

« Ma foi oui je trouve ça marrant, ça m'excite de voir que vous avez envie de moi » Il se tut quelques secondes puis ajouta « que feriez-vous si je partais, si je me levais et que je rentrais chez moi ? »

Un petit sourire supérieur s'afficha sur son visage « House, vous ne pourriez pas… vous avez envie de ça autant que moi ! »

« Ou peut-être que vous ne voulez pas l'admettre… » suggéra-t-il en glissant sa main un peu plus haut à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Je ne vous dirais rien House, je ne veux pas vous donner cette satisfaction »

« Cuddy, ma satisfaction viendra au moment où vous crierez mon nom ! »

Cuddy respirait profondément à présent. « Vous pensez pouvoir me faire crier? J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer ! »

Sur ce, il se leva la relevant en même temps, il enleva ses vêtements avec son aide et ils allèrent dans la chambre, toujours trempés… House poussa Cuddy sur le lit puis se mit au-dessus d'elle.

Quand elle sentit son érection tout contre elle, cela l'excita, et quand il la taquina avec, elle faillit mourir d'impatience...

Il recommença à parsemer son cou de baisers et descendit vers sa poitrine puis vers un sein, et en suça doucement le mamelon, alors que sa main massait l'autre, elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme puisse allumer un tel feu en elle.

Puis il embrassa son nombril, et elle préssentait où il voulait en venir, il savait qu'elle était à sa merci, elle le savait aussi et elle renonça à penser à ce qu'il allait se passer après, elle avait juste envie de lui.

Il descendit plus bas, et encore plus bas et doucement il titilla son clitoris avec sa langue et elle poussa un long gémissement, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme d'une respiration laborieuse… puis il s'arrêta et observa son visage…

« Vous savez Cuddy, si vous voulez arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais… » lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança (le regard sur son visage ? non je peux pas !) était impayable, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était à la fois excitée et choqué, elle se demanda ce dont il était capable, elle savait maintenant qu'il pourrait la faire crier, et elle voulait qu'il le fasse.

Elle l'attira à elle une fois de plus et cette fois il la pénétra, elle gémit alors qu'il l'emmenait vers l'extase, elle savait qu'il savait comment l'y emmener.

Il la fit crier si fort, elle cria son nom et il succomba au plaisir, puis ils tentèrent tous deux de reprendre leur souffle.

« Wow ! » Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle l'avait dit tout haut, elle enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller, légèrement gênée et inquiète que son ego ne gonfle de trop après ce qui venait de se passer...

Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas autant excitée, elle aurait pu simplement le rejeter, mais bon Dieu, avant même qu'il n'arrive elle était déjà en train de penser au sexe, et le fait qu'il essaye de la séduire n'avait rien arrangé.

« Je suis content que tu aies apprécié »

« Donc au boulot demain… comment ça va se passer ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Tu sais… comme d'habitude, sexe dans ton bureau, fessées à la clinique et pipes dans les ascenseurs ! » House leva les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Ouais c'est ça… tu ferais mieux de bien de comporter et de ne pas en toucher un mot à Wilson ! » dit-elle l'air vaincu et elle s'endormit.

TBC

Laissez vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises mais constructives ou juste sympa! lol), vous savez comment faire?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps... et franchement je pourrais fournir un tas d'excuses bidons... la vérité c'est que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration... et que j'avais plus vraiment envie de traduire... mais c'est passé! Et je vais faire tout mon possible pour que le chap 3 soit rapidement en ligne!**

**N'oubliez pas les commentaires...**

* * *

Le matin qui suivit, House se rendit à l'hôpital d'assez bonne humeur. Cuddy était dans son bureau et il était fortement tenté d'aller l'ennuyer un peu, peut-être soulever un sujet ou deux qu'il savait qu'elle préférerait le tuer plutôt que d'en parler au boulot.

Il prit l'ascenseur et alla vers son bureau, passant le plus gros de sa journée à ennuyer les gens, à jouer avec sa PSP et à, occasionnellement, faire ses heures de cliniques pour satisfaire Cuddy.

Le jour se changea en nuit et il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer chez lui, mais il écoutait tranquillement de la musique et jouait dans son bureau, il fit un peu de paperasse mais s'assura que personne ne le vit la faire.

Cameron, Foreman et Chase étaient tous partis ensemble vers 5h30 House ne s'était pas précipité dehors à 5h tapante, ou même avant, comme il en avait l'habitude.

House n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce parce que son appartement était trop vide… que c'était le même refrain jour après jour…

De plus, il se tramait quelque chose à l'hôpital, et il y avait toujours une directrice sexy qui travaillait tard…

Il y avait une chance pour qu'elle prétende que la nuit précédente n'ait jamais eu lieu, mais il y avait aussi une chance pour qu'elle ait envie de lui autant qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il décida de parier sur la seconde possibilité'), ça rendrait la vie bien plus intéressante… et à un certain moment, elle en avait redemandé.

Il aimait vraiment bien y penser… jusqu'à quel point il pourrait la taquiner avec ça et glisser des sous-entendus au nez et à la barbe de son staff, sous-entendus qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre. Elle serait embarrassée et fâchée... mais il aimait quand elle se fâchait.

Il s'en fichait si elle voulait le punir pour son comportement à la fin de la journée. Pourtant aujourd'hui il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à l'éviter, ne voulant pas se la mettre à dos, surtout quand il voulait revoir le si bon côté qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge, regardant les secondes passer, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui en faisant un crochet par le bureau de Cuddy.

Avant même d'y arriver, House vit qu'il y avait encore de la lumière à l'intérieur, il ouvrit donc doucement la porte et entra. Cuddy ne l'entendit que quand il ferma la seconde porte derrière lui et elle sursauta légèrement en portant sa main à sa poitrine.

House lui fit un petit sourire narquois. « Ce n'est que moi Cuddy ! Qui pensais-tu que c'était... un des techniciens de surface entré pour te mettre la main aux fesses »… il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de continuer… « ou peut-être devrais-je dire 'essayant de passer la main sous ta jupe moulante et, ajouterais-je, ultra courte » Il la regarda intensément, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente.

Elle le regarda, il était si sexy ; sa canne n'affectait en rien son sex appeal. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée en même temps que les bulles de son esprit… _ne pense pas à l'eau ou aux bulles ou même à quoi il ressemble sous ce jeans..._

Elle s'arracha à sa rêverie et lui dit « je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais encore là. Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. » Elle était encore déconcentrée et essayait, de toute sa volonté, de ne pas regarder sous sa ceinture, juste au cas où il pourrait voir le désir dans ses yeux.

House la regardait dans les yeux… la plupart du temps, mais elle avait retiré sa veste et elle portait un top noir avec un décolleté en V… tellement échancré qu'il lui était difficile de la regarder dans les yeux.

« House, arrête de regarder mon top, » lui dit Cuddy… mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, elle aimait voir ce regard dans ses yeux, d'une certaine manière ça l'excitait… juste un peu.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas du laisser ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière arriver mais maintenant que c'était fait, c'était trop tard pour le changer et elle avait adoré ça. On peut se morfondre sur une décision, mais la vérité c'est qu'à la place de penser aux conséquences comme perdre son job et à ce que penseraient ses employés, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était le corps de House.

« Tu sais Cuddy, je crois que tu as envie de moi » lui dit-il et, pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment, et sur quoi te bases-tu ? » Elle lui souriait maintenant, parce qu'elle trouvait toujours ça amusant, ou du moins intéressant, qu'il ait un si grand ego. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il s'en sortait. S'appuyant sur sa chaise et croisant les jambes sous son bureau, elle le questionna du regard.

« Il y a 5 preuves qui montrent que tu as envie de moi, et si j'ai raison, tu devras retirer un vêtement pour chacune d'elle » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Elle avait un de ces regards qu'elle lui lançait quand elle était choquée mais qu'elle aimait tellement ça qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si elle le voulait.

« Allez Cuddy, il est 21h, il n'y a personne, la porte est fermée et les stores sont baissés. À moins que tu n'aies peur, et que tu ne puisses pas gérer ça. Je comprendrais si tu devenais trop vieille pour t'éclater'» dit-il avec une expression effrontée sur le visage.

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y résister, et elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre à l'hameçon.

« House, je ne suis pas trop vieille pour faire quoi que ce soit, » dit-elle en se levant et elle contourna le bureau pour s'appuyer contre celui-ci, elle vit son regard balayer son corps, puis remonter vers ses yeux.

« Très bien... voici les règles : première règle : PAS DE MENSONGES » dit-il en se rapprochant un peu d'elle, il y avait à peine assez d'espace entre eux pour faire passer un ballon de foot.

« Quoi d'autres ? » elle l'avait presque murmuré, sa respiration chatouillant son oreille et sa nuque.

« C'est tout… donc preuve numéro 5 – tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder mon pantalon, et vu que ma braguette est bel et bien fermée… pour l'instant, » dit-il en remuant ses sourcils « je dois présumer que tu apprécies la vue. »

Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. « House, tu as raison, j'étais en train d'apprécier la vue… et pour cette raison, je devrais enlever mon top, c'est ça ? » elle le regarda à travers ses longs cils avec un sourire charmeur.

« Wow, j'aurais cru que tu choisirais d'enlever quelque chose de moins compromettant pour commencer » dit-il, un peu sous le choc.

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai sous mon top, » le nargua-t-elle en attrapant le bas de son top noir et en le tirant par-dessus ses épaules.

Les yeux de House descendirent immédiatement sur ses seins et elle lui sourit, elle n'allait pas se défiler. S'il voulait la défier, elle accepterait le défi et gagnerait.

Sous son top, elle portait un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et satin, un de ses préférés… il n'y avait rien de tel que de savoir que vous portez des sous-vêtements sexy sous vos vêtements, spécialement le lendemain du jour où vous avez couché avec un employé, et c'était parfait pour les situations non-planifiées comme celle-ci.

Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'elle se dégonflerait et s'enfuirait, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, il y a un truc à propos des paris avec House… si vous vous dégonflez, il ne vous laissera jamais l'oublier.

Et pour être honnête, elle savourait la situation autant que lui… une nuit de plus n'allait pas la tuer… non ?

« Cuddy, il n'y a rien de tel que de sortir de ces… disons atouts administratifs, » plaisanta-t-il en désignant ses vêtements toujours très professionnels.

« Eh bien House, je crois qu'il t'en reste encore 4 et j'aime autant te dire… il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient correctes sinon tu ne verras rien d'autre de moi ! » dit-elle en plaisantant avec lui.

Il la regarda d'un air supérieur. « Tellement vrai… Raison n° 4 : tu m'as évité toute la journée, en majorité parce que tu es inquiète que le vilain petit House ne détruise ton image de directrice sectaire en disant aux gens que nous avons fait la chose dans ton lit jusqu'au petit matin. Mais tu ne m'as pas viré quand je suis entré »

« Oooh je suppose que c'est vrai… et je suppose que tu voudrais voir ce qu'il y a sous ma courte jupe moulante… » Il lui avait effectivement dit que c'était une jupe courte 10 minutes auparavant. Peut-être un peu plus courte que d'habitude, mais pas assez pour que ça paraisse non-professionnel et déplacé.

« Je pensais que ça pourrait être le soutien-gorge, Cuddy » dit-il en faisant un peu la moue.

« Désolée, tes règles n'incluent pas le choix du vêtement… Donc fais avec. » Il sourit car il adorait qu'elle joue les chefs.

Elle porta les mains à sa taille et défit la minuscule fermeture éclair, puis laissa la jupe glisser jusqu'au sol et fit un pas de côté. Elle prit grand plaisir à voir sa bouche bée sous le choc lorsqu'il vit ses goûts en matière de sous-vêtements.

Cuddy avait un porte-jarretelles en dentelle et satin, assorti à sa culotte, et les jarretelles retenaient les bas noirs qu'elle avait portés toute la journée. Après quelques moment à rester bouche bée, il revint à la réalité : où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

« Wow, le seul mot pour te décrire là tout de suite c'est sexy. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage, elle ne se sentait pas souvent attirante, mais House lui parlait constamment de son corps, ce que, secrètement, elle avait toujours apprécié.

« House, ça suffit ! Regarde un peu mon visage pour changer. » Elle sourit lorsqu'il redressa rapidement sa tête.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de penser aux choses que je pourrais te faire… mais je suppose que tu veux que je continue, hein ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille puis il laissa sa langue courir le long du lobe et le mordilla légèrement avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Il remarqua la profonde respiration qu'elle prit, ce qui souleva sa poitrine de façon incroyable et il dut se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait avant, avant d'être trop distrait.

« Ok, ma faute, donc où en étions-nous ???? Ah oui, n° 3. »

Cuddy sentait les papillons dans son estomac maintenant et elle commençait à se sentir extrêmement excitée ; elle sentait l'air froid contre sa peau tiède, air qui venait de quitter la bouche de House.

Elle retrouva un peu de sang-froid et referma les derniers 30 cm qui les séparaient et mit sa jambe entre les siennes. Elle portait encore ses hauts talons et House se dit qu'elle ressemblait à un de ses fantasmes vraiment, vraiment torride dont il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il prendrait vie et se tiendrait devant lui, ni qu'une de ses jambes se glisserait entre les siennes.

Elle sentit son érection contre sa jambe et le regarda « Alors House… quelle est la preuve n° 3 ? »

« Euh… eh bien » bafouilla-t-il légèrement alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son calme. « Quand j'ai commencé à te séduire la nuit dernière, tu ne t'es pas vraiment débattue. »

« Hmm, j'étais déjà en train de penser au sexe… Ce n'est pas si facile de repousser quelqu'un quand tu y penses et en fantasme tout le temps, puis quand quelqu'un souffle sur ta nuque… tu t'attends à ce que j'ai des pensées rationnelles ? » lui dit-elle, lui rappelant la nuit dernière.

« Ok, stop avec les souvenirs… enlève plus de vêtements ! » Elle roula des yeux, mais juste parce qu'il fallait bien.

« Les bas, je suppose... »

« Aucune chance, ça compte pas » se plaignit-il comme seul House en avait le secret.

« House, je pourrais n'enlever que les chaussures… » le taquina-t-elle

« Hé ! Ce ne sont même pas des vêtements, les bas c'est mieux. » Il voulait plus et son érection était tendue dans son jeans.

Elle posa sa jambe droite sur un fauteuil à côté de House, un de ceux prévus pour que les invités puissent s'asseoir pendant une réunion ou un entretien avec elle. Elle s'assit légèrement sur le bureau et détacha les jarretelles et fit glisser lentement les bas.

Très lentement, et c'en était presque trop pour House, il était entre ses jambes et aurait pu avoir une vue parfait si sa culotte ne gênait pas. Elle fit ôta sa chaussure pour retirer le bas complètement puis la remit… elle voulait de la hauteur.

Et il y avait, dans l'association tallons aiguilles-lingeries, un je ne sais quoi de sexy. Elle voulait qu'il continue de supplier, elle le voulait faible, elle aimait l'idée qu'il n'avait pas son assurance habituelle, cette je-sais-tout attitude quand elle était presque nue.

Puis elle refit le même manège pour l'autre bas. House n'arrivait pas à croire que regarder une femme retirer ses bas pouvait être si excitant, il la voulait maintenant. C'est le moment de continuer et de passer aux choses sérieuses, pensa-t-il.

« Très bien, Lisa Cuddy, déesse du sexe ! » Elle leva un sourcil. « La preuve n°2 est ton choix de jupe pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu as choisi quelque chose d'aussi moulant, et en fait un peu plus court que d'habitude, parce que tu voulais que je te remarque. Ça a vraiment marché, ne t'y méprends pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu pensais que, peut-être, je ne te remarquerais pas, et tu voulais probablement t'en assurer... Je peux t'assurer que tu as réussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, c'est difficile de ne pas remarquer une femme si sexy se baladant aux alentours dans des vêtements moulants le lendemain du jour où tu as eu la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie… » Elle sourit et rit légèrement. Elle le regarda et passa ses mains derrière elle.

Il humecta ses lèvres inconsciemment lorsqu'elle détacha les attaches de son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser au sol. Puis elle resta là, debout contre le bureau, en faisant ressortir sa poitrine, juste un peu. Et il n'en pouvait plus ; elle le savait et il le savait.

Elle était juste en train de le taquiner maintenant, et ça marchait.

Il avança tout contre son corps et glissa un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant à lui. Il abaissa sa tête pour lécher la pointe de son sein droit, juste un peu, et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et haleta quand il passa sa langue autour de sa pointe.

Elle l'attrapa et l'attira plus près d'elle, il la poussa plus loin sur le bureau et dégagea les quelques papiers et bibelots qui se trouvaient là pour leur faire de la place. Elle glissa ses jambes autour de lui et commença à se frotter contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément.

Elle savait que c'était mal de faire l'amour dans son bureau, et de toutes les places, sur son bureau ! Il avait une manière avec les… mots, ou peut-être que sa langue était le mot juste…

House commença à lui retirer sa culotte, alors qu'elle était en train de se frotter à lui et essayait de rendre l'espace qui les séparaient le plus mince possible. Elle arrêta de l'embrasser de le regarda…

« Tu n'auras le droit d'enlever ça que quand tu m'auras donné la 5e preuve du pourquoi tu penses que j'ai envie de toi ! » dit-elle haletante. C'était difficile de l'arrêter quand elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il prenne avantage de son état de faiblesse.

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Eh bien, la nuit dernière, tu as joui 5 fois… donc je pensais que tu voudrais recommencer. »

« Seigneur, House, tu es tellement suffisant !» lui dit-elle alors qu'il déposait des baisers le long d e son cou. Elle n'était plus que frissons, il était tellement doué.

House fit glisser le dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle se soulevait un peu du bureau. Puis il retira son T-shirt et son jeans, mais laissa son boxer pour plus tard.

House poussa Cuddy afin qu'elle soit allongée sur le bureau, et qu'elle ait les jambes pendantes au bord. Il laissa ses mains glisser lentement de son cou au milieu de ses seins et sur son nombril.

Le corps de Cuddy picotait tellement d'anticipation qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de savoir ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il amena ses mains près de l'endroit où elle le suppliait presque de la toucher, mais soudain ignora l'endroit et caressa ses cuisses.

« House ne sois pas méchant, nom de Dieu. » Il sourit, il aimait le pouvoir.

House glissa ses doigts autour de ses cuisses pendant un certain temps et l'excita jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, puis glissa un doigt sur son clitoris. Elle gémit fortement, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la pression de son érection sur son boxer.

C'était tellement érotique, la toucher là, l'entendre murmurer des paroles incohérentes et crier son nom. Sa langue remplaça son doigt sur son clitoris tandis qu'il la pénétrait de ses doigts. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement, le plaisir commençant à pendre le pas sur son self-control, et il l'explora jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve exactement les endroits et les mouvements qui la rendait si faible.

C'en était trop pour elle, son corps tout entier se contracta et elle jouit, criant son nom en même temps que son orgasme et murmurant des mots ci et là… des choses simples comme « oh mon Dieu ». Il adorait quand elle disait cela, il voulait qu'elle pense à ces instants-là quand elle le voyait à l'hôpital.

Il continua même après son premier orgasme parce qu'il voulait qu'elle en ait un autre. A l'instant où son orgasme se termina, elle le supplia d'arrêter, l'intense pression de son corps sur le sien continuant d'attiser le plaisir, et ces sensations étaient presque trop pour elle puis elle fut sur le point de jouir à nouveau et elle le supplia de continuer.

Il s'arrêta qu'après celui-là, car il voulait tellement être en elle à cet instant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il survivrait à un autre.

Il retira rapidement son boxer et écarta les jambes de Cuddy en un mouvement rapide. Puis House commença à frotter lentement la tête de sa queue contre elle alors qu'elle gémissait et le suppliait en silence pour qu'il entre enfin en elle.

Il glissa à l'intérieur juste un peu, essayant d'être doux, ne voulant pas la blesser, mais elle continuait de se frotter contre lui ce qui le rendait fou et elle le fit glisser plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en elle.

« House, sérieusement, baise-moi simplement ! » Il sourit de ce petit sourire stupide et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que c'est sexy quand tu supplies, » lui dit-il en attrapant un sein et en augmentant le rythme de sa pénétration.

Peu de temps après, il était sur le point de jouir, et elle était tellement mouillée qu'elle continuait à se frotter à lui et à le supplier d'aller plus vite. Il essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible, en pensant au golf ou à tout autre chose aussi ennuyante.

Et il faisait du bon boulot jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à frissonner autour de lui et c'en était trop pour lui : l'instant après son orgasme, il jouit à son tour, et il faillit crier tout haut son nom. Il étouffa un grognement.

« C'était fantastique » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir quitté le septième ciel et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement dû à tous les halètements qu'elle essayait de garder sous contrôle.

« Hmmm. » Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser, sa tête était toujours renversée au bord du bureau.

« Bon… on va chez toi et on prend une douche… le sexe dans la douche c'est bien ! »

« Hmmm, » fut tout ce qu'elle fit comme commentaire.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

**Et les commentaires alors?! allez allez au travail! lol**


End file.
